The present invention relates to a combination instrument having a front frame (for instance 12), a transparent cover glass (16) for the front frame (12), display systems (2) and/or operating elements (25) mounted in the combination instrument, a circuit board (6) having electronic components which is arranged behind the display systems (2) and/or operating elements (25), the display systems and/or operating elements contacting the circuit board (6), and having a rear closure cover (13) for the combination instrument.
Such a combination instrument is used, in particular, in vehicles, particularly in motor vehicles.
The combination instruments of the above-indicated type are essentially of modular construction. The modules are received by base plates, the front frame, the closure cover or similar parts. In particular, instruments are known in which the front frame as supporting part represents the connection to the instrument panel, it being necessary for the front frame to be of great stiffness. The strength required for the front frame substantially determines its shape, by which the visual appearance of the front view of the combination instrument is substantially determined. Furthermore, the stiffness required of the front frame does not permit a free selection of its material, so that materials favorable for an optimal visual appearance of the front region of the combination instrument cannot be used. Since, in addition to the front frame, the base plates and the closure cover or similar parts must also receive the modules, these parts must be of such a strength that they can assume a supporting function. Aside from this, the mounting of the modules in different structural parts results in the construction of the combination instrument being complicated, and in a high expense being required for mounting.